Generations
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: When Matthew Amamiya has an argument with Akira Misaki, things go South VERY quickly...But before she can apologise to him...Things take a turn for the worse - Leaving Akira with the task of raising someone who would be directly responsible for Sakura Kinomoto's birth (Well...Kinda): Masaki Amamiya.
Here's something I thought up...Yet another reason how...Masaki Amamiya...Could have been born...

Crossover with Go Go Nippon! My First Trip to Japan (ff doesn't have this game on its list...So I wanted to add it here amongst the CCS stuff...) Alternative timeline/Universe and year for this story. Have a lookie...I had the feeling that I could connect them...Let me know how I do!

I'm not the best with crossover's...But I'll do my best! =D

Summary: When Matthew Amamiya has an argument with Akira Misaki, things go South VERY quickly...But before she can apologise to him...Things take a turn for the worse - Leaving Akira with the task of raising someone who would be directly responsible for Sakura Kinomoto's birth (Well...Kinda): Masaki Amamiya.

* * *

Year: 1932.

The time is 19:49pm (Evening) - Outside the Train Station closest to the Misaki Household.

I watched as Akira Misaki stood not far away from me. Beautiful Amber/Red eyes alongside wonderful brown hair...But now was not a good time...Nor was it a good moment for us.

The rain pelted down on us.

Clouds circled above us.

The emotions coursing through my veins were intense...I stepped forwards.

"Akira! I-"

She shook her head.

"NO! Just NO Matthew Amamiya! I can't take this anymore! LEAVE! I don't want to see you again! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

I froze, hearing her sister Makoto walk (from around the corner) so she was stood behind her sister. "Ak..." I looked down as I heard her next words:

"I WON'T HEAR IT MATTHEW! I gave up EVERYTHING to be with you! You PROMISED me so much! You-"

I took in a deep shakey breath. "I left my home country to be with you Akira...YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE-" I held back my loud voice through clenched teeth.

I heard her snort in laughter so I looked up, as stopped laughing when my blue eyes caught sight of her red ones.

I closed my eyes. "If you want me to leave-" I looked in the direction of the train station where we had our argument. "Then I'll gladly do so...If it makes your life easier...Look after Masaki...Please..."

Akira blinked, this time her mood changing over to anger once again. "You think I wouldn't!? Who do you take me for!?"

"SOMEONE WHO CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE'S FEELINGS BAR HER OWN!" I shouted, feeling myself break apart. "I TRIED! Do you hear me!? I came all the way from England to learn about Japan, to be here, to understand your culture...And I ended up falling in love with the one person I THOUGHT I could trust!" I opened my eyes, pain evident in them.

Akira was not moving now, she was just standing there. Trying to figure up some kind of response...But was failing...Makoto put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we'd better leave him alone..."

I turned towards the train station. "Thank you though Akira..."

Akira blinked in confusion. "What for?"

I began to walk towards the station. Each footstep echoing the heavy pressure my heart had taken...Each rain drop felt like acid...Was this the country and life I wanted? No. Was this the place I would feel happy and safe? Could I see through this storm? Would I be okay? The answer to all three was = No.

"For proving that this country was not what I hoped. I had wished it would be a country where I would one day work...Exist alongside yourself and be helpful and so on...But now...Now I see its the opposite. Hostile individual's..." I shot a glance at her. "Mis-unstanding people and-" I looked to the sky, feeling the rain hit my face - Which felt like a slap with each drop.

"-Trying to exist where I don't belong." I looked to the train station as I stood by its entrance, taking one more look at the Misaki sister's. "After tonight, I don't think I'll exist. At least - Not in this world. You took my heart...I loved you Akira...I LOVE you rather...Or should I say that in English for you?"

Akira shook her head.

"Fine then, goodbye Akira Misaki...I hope you have a good life...And take care of yourself...I'll watch you from wherever I end up...Goodbye...My friend..."

I walked to the train, getting on the next one to Narita International Airport and boarding my plane without a second thought. I left my luggage with them. What do I care about something I won't take with me?

Its not like I'm coming back here.

[Following Day]

Akira sent her little boy off to school and went back inside, switching on the tv.

Makoto walked in. "Did you see Masaki off?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah...Wh-" Her sights went to something rather...Alarming.

The news reporter turned to the camera. "What you are seeing is the pieces of JAL plane 55697722112557. This plane...Was bound for London, Heathrow in the United Kingdom. According to sources, the plane sustained a direct hit to the engines, causing it to freefall and collide into the British Channel..."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Matthew was on that plane..."

Akira put up her hand to silence Makoto.

"There were no survivors"

Akira felt her heart sink into her throat. She had just LOST her little boy's genetic father...Someone she was going to apologise too...and now...There was NO-WAY she would EVER be able to apologise...

Makoto (instantly) was by her sister's side, and pulled her into a hug...Even though Akira was trying to ignore it and be strong...She broke down and cried within moments.

"NOOO!" She screamed, rocking back and forth. "Nonononono...NOOO!" She screamed again, tears refusing to NOT fall down her face. [IE: A reacurring waterfall effect].

[Fast Forward to...1997 - Sakura Kinomoto's Existence]

"Kero! Kero! Where are you!?" Sakura ran through her home in Tomoeda. "Jezzz...Where are you!? KERO!"

Kero groaned as he floated from her room. "Ugh...Did you have to wake-"

Touya - The LAST person Sakura (or Kero) had expected to see, was now having a staring (HEATED staring) competition with Kero. "Uhhh..." Kero started to move into a toy but Touya grunted. "Try it and you'll end up-"

Sakura (thankfully - According to Kero) appeared at the last second, and grabbed him. "In my hands! Gotta study Onii-Chan!" She raced into her room, slamming the door...In his face. "Bye!"

Touya growled. "OPEN THIS DOOR KAIJUU!"

Came his shout...Until his father opened the door, "Now, now Touya. She has too study sometime!"

Touya sighed. "Well...Just so long as she doesn't have that Gaki in there...That's fine"

Sakura smiled because of her father and then felt her face go green. "EWWWW! Onii-Chan that's GROSS!"

Touya laughed as he walked back in to talk to Yukito...Who was blissfully unaware of any of this - Because he was wearing headphones.

[Sakura's Room]

Kero looked at his saviour. "Thank you Sakura...That was a close one!"

Sakura nodded. "You got that right! Now, what can you tell me about Akira Misaki?"

Kero's eyes widened. "Wha...What? Why?"

Sakura looked to the window. "Because...Her name...Feels familiar...Somehow..."

Kero nodded. "That's because Akira was your Grand-Father's mother"

Sakura's eyes widened like saucers. "...Woah..." She muttered.

He nodded again. "Also - I think she even met Clow...When she was a little over 12...He gave her this" He nodded at a book in the corner which Sakura had NEVER noticed before.

Sakura walked over to it. "Can I?"

Kero smirked. "Well, it IS yours. Handed down in Generations I'd say"

Sakura pulled it off the shelf, dusting away its dust...Coughing as she did so. When she could read it, her eyes widened again and she had to sit down.

"The Spell Book...This is the first..."

Kero nodded yet again (He felt like a bobble head). "That book, you are holding in your hand, is perhaps one of the rarest books in Clow's collection. I think it may have even been given to him by Merlin...That famous English wizard you've no doubt heard of?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah...I have..."

[Somewhere else in the world - *Cough* England *Cough*]

A very young Eriol (Yes, yes, I know he's not supposed to be in the CCS timeline...But he's not in TOMOEDA is he? haha!) walked through some rather nice gardens, looking to his guardians (Yes, they are here as well).

"I like these gardens..."

They nodded at him.

"So...Colourful and fresh..."

[Later on inside the house *cough* Mansion *cough* With over *cough* 20 bedrooms *cough* Because...Eriol...He doesn't like less then 14 bedrooms...I dunno why...]

Eriol sat down in his chair to study. "Alright, time for-" He looked in a certain corner. "Great..."

Eriol looked to the skies nearby the house. "Where's my book gone..." He suddenly remembered something...Or rather someone, "AKIRA!"


End file.
